1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for forming concrete and, in particular, to self-propelled apparatus that is capable in a single pass of forming, compacting, and finishing the top surface of concrete poured between a pair of removable longitudinally extending parallel opposed forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete finishing machines of various types are known per se, but these have tended to be relatively complex (including, for example, hoppers for receiving concrete and spreading mechanisms for distributing the concrete) or have suffered from other disadvantages such as the need to make several "passes" over the concrete surface in order to produce the desired smooth finish. Prior art concrete finishing machines appear to have been directed primarily to the formation of a flat uniform surface between a pair of longitudinally extending parallel opposed forms.